


Adventures in Fatherhood

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles and Erik as parents, Fluff, M/M, Rainbow hair 'verse, Series within a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatherhood was never something Erik had intended on experiencing. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially a series within a series, or maybe just a part of the rainbow hair 'verse. I haven't quite decided how I want this to go just yet, but here, have some adorable Erik and Charles with their adopted daughter Jean.

Which was why Charles had to stop when he came home from working at the shop that day to take in the sight before him. 

Erik was walking around the house slowly, wearing nothing but a pair of old sweatpants and looking slightly harried but also quite at home with their new daughter, Jean, draped over his shoulder, wrapped in her blanket and with a towel beneath her and across Erik’s shoulder. His rainbow hair stuck out in random directions, as if he had run his fingers through it several times over the course of the day. 

As he wandered barefoot through the house with their newborn daughter cradled against his chest, he was quietly singing to her. 

“I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May. I guess you’d say, ‘what can make me feel this way?’ My girl, my girl, talking about my girl. My girl, mmm. I’ve got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. Well, I guess you’d say, ‘what can make me feel this way?’ My girl, my girl, my girl. Talking about my girl. My girl, ooohhh.” 

Jean, it seemed, was being lulled to sleep by the combination of movement and Erik’s deep rumble as he sang to his daughter. 

“I don’t need no money, oh baby. I’ve got all the riches one man can claim.” 

Charles smiled fondly as he leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching Erik make his way through the living room, eventually turning to catch sight of Charles. He smiled at him, not missing a beat in his quiet singing and path of the living room. Even the animals seemed to sense the need for quiet, as they were nowhere in sight and not making a single sound. Nodding towards Jean’s room, Erik indicated Charles should follow him, starting up on a new song for Jean. 

“So I won’t hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I’m yours.” 

Charles followed after him, watching him fondly and in fascination as he gently set Jean down in her crib, tucking the blanket around her and draping the towel over the headboard of her crib. Still singing quietly, Erik shooed Charles out of the room and followed after him, slowly shutting the door. 

“She’s been fussing all day,” Erik murmured, wrapping his arms around Charles’s waist and leaning on him. “First time I’ve gotten her to sleep any today.” 

“I’m sorry, pet.” Charles stroked his fingers through Erik’s hair, attempting to tame it and smiling when a shiver rippled through his body at the endearment. 

“‘Sokay. Tired.” 

“I know, love. Let’s go try and nap before she wakes up hungry.” 

Erik nodded his agreement and straightened up, pressing a kiss to Charles’s forehead before heading for their bedroom. 

Charles watched in amusement as Erik flopped onto the bed, crawling under the covers while Charles undressed and slipped into a pair of sweats and one of Erik’s old t-shirts. By the time he was done changing and sliding into bed with Erik, Erik was out like a light. Smiling fondly to himself, Charles vowed to wake up with Jean tonight when she fussed so Erik could get some sleep. He wrapped Erik up in his arms and settled down to sleep with him, utterly content. 

However, the next time he awoke, at nine that night, he found himself alone. When he got up to search for Erik, he found him in Jean’s room, sitting in the rocking chair with Jean cradled in his left arm as he patiently bottle fed her with the other. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have taken care of her,” Charles murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“You slept right through her cries.” Erik smiled, no rebuke or anger in his voice. “I figured you could use the sleep more than me.” 

Charles sighed. “Wake me up then, next time.” 

“Next time,” Erik murmured in agreement. Charles came to stand beside him, looking down at the infant that was theirs; the baby that was their daughter, who would one day grow to be a little girl, then a teenager, a young adult, and finally, an adult. He looked at the man who had been so apprehensive to embark on this journey at first, fearful of his abilities as a father. The man who was currently cradling their daughter and looking at her like she was the center of his world, and he’d do anything to protect her. 

Charles smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Erik’s temple and reaching out to curl one finger around Jean’s tiny hand. 

“Love you,” he whispered to his small family. 

Erik never did wake him up later that night. Instead, he got up with Jean every few hours, when she cried and fussed, feeding, changing, and singing to her. Charles never knew this, but suspected the next morning. 

And Erik had been afraid that he wouldn’t be suited to fatherhood.


End file.
